Can You Hear Me Cry?
by Mae Yuu
Summary: Tuan, apakah anda tidak mendengar tangisanku? Apakah tidak bisa mendengarkan isakanku? Tuan, sesungguhnya aku hanya inginkan 1 point saja, yaitu... Menjadi temanmu.  Warning: OOC, gaje, abal. Authornya o'on kalo buat summary. First fict di fandom ini.


Ichimaru telah kehabisan kata-kata, jadi, langsung saja, ya? Check it dot~!

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso, but this fict is mine!

Pairing : CielFinnian = tenang-tenang! Ini fict No-Romo kok~! *Ichimaru juga gak setuju kalo Finnian suka sama Ciel! Mendingan sama saya! –triple kicked-*

Rating : K for Kayaknya *jitaked*.

Genre : Drama/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: namanya juga fict, pasti ada OOC-nya dong. Typo(s)=kalo ada lho…

This fict dedicated for my rival. I wanna be your friend again…. T^T

Can You Hear Me Cry?

Chapter 1

Di pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Phantomhive terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang membersihkan halaman manor dengan semangatnya. Topi jerami yang selalu digendongnya kali ini ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya dari serangan sinar matahari.

"Sebastian!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil butlernya. Suaranya itu sangat keras sehingga membuat gadis itu terkejut.

'Ada apa dengan tuan muda Ciel, ya? Tidak biasanya dia teriak-teriak seperti itu…', pikir Finnian.

Akhirnya, Finnian segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bergegas menuju ke ruangan Ciel untuk mencari penyebab Ciel berteriak tadi. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Ciel, Finnian sempat ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tangannya bergetar saat meraih slot pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Finnian?", tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"HIYAHHH~!", Finnian pun terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sebastian yang menyentuh pundak Finnian tadi.

"Hosh~, rupanya Sebastian. Hauh… Aku terkejut. Aku tadi mendengar tuan muda Ciel berteriak memanggilmu, jadi aku langsung saja kemari, soalnya tuan muda Ciel tidak biasanya berteriak seperti itu", jelas Finnian.

"Oh, begitu. Tidak perlu khawatir. Urusan tuan muda Ciel biar aku yang mengurusnya. Sekarang kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu", kata Sebastian yang akhirnya masuk ke ruangan Ciel.

Finnian hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan Ciel. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Finnian berlalu. Finnian berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu Bard atau apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan agar ia tidak menganggur. Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat Bard yang sedang kerepotan.

"Hai, Bard! Kulihat kau sedang kerepotan. Butuh bantuan?", tanya Finnian.

"Ah, kebetulan kau ada disini! Bisakah kau membantuku memindahkan kotak-kotak acar ini ke gudang?", tanya Bard sambil menunjukkan tumpukan kotak acar.

"Ya, tentu saja!", kata Finnian dengan penuh semangat sambil mulai mengangkat kotak acar satu persatu menuju gudang.

Saat berjalan menuju gudang, Finnian melihat Ciel berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Pagi, tuan…", kata Finnian sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn…", hanya gumaman keras yang terlontar dari mulut Ciel dan dia segera berjalan meninggalkan Finnian.

Itu membuat hati Finnian sedikit berkerut, tapi itu sudah biasa baginya. Dia menyadari posisinya sebagai gadis yang mengurusi kebun. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari Ciel? Berharap untuk berteman dengannya? Berharap untuk menjadi sesorang yang paling dekat dalam kehidupan Ciel? Mendapatkan senyumannya saja sangatlah susah, apalagi berpikiran untuk hal-hal mustahil tadi? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Akhirnya, Finnian melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju gudang. Sesampainya di gudang, ia segera menata kotak acar yang ia bawa tadi. Kemudian ia kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak acar yang kedua. Sesampainya di dapur, Finnian segera mengambil kotak acar yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, Finnian! Yang satu itu biar aku yang bereskan", kata Bard.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa kok. Lebih baik kau urusi dulu masakanmu itu", kata Finnian sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tenang saja, Bard! Aku sudah banyak mengangkat barang yang sangat besar seperti ini! Ini belum seberapa!"

"Aku bantu, ya?", tanya Meyrin.

"Tidak… Tidak… Tidak usah! Biarkan aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Kalian selesaikan saja tugas kalian", kata Finnian sambil mengangkat kotak acar yang besar itu.

"Hup~!", Finnian mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengangkat kotak acar itu, namun tidak bisa.

"Aku pasti bisa! Hup….~!", Finnian mencoba lagi, tapi kotak acar itu tidak terangkat sedikitpun.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Kau tidak akan mampu mengangkatnya sendiri!", kata Bard sambil mengaduk-aduk sup yang ia buat.

"Hosh… Hosh… Aku hanya kelelahan saja! Tenang saja! Aku pasti bisa kok!", kata Finnian sambil mencoba mengangkat kotak acar itu.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan, Finnian! Sini aku bantu", kata Meyrin.

"Tidak u….", tiba-tiba ucapan Finnia terhenti karena Ciel sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengangkatnya. Lebih baik kau mengurusi hal lain saja", kata Ciel dengan dingin.

"Ta.. Ta… Tapi saya bisa, tuan"

"HENTIKAN!", Ciel menaikkan suaranya.

"Kubilang hentikan usahamu yang sia-sia itu! Lebih baik kau mengurusi pekerjaanmu yang lain saja! Jika kau terus berusaha seperti ini, sama saja membuang waktu! Kau itu banyak pekerjaan tahu!", sambung Ciel.

"Finnian….", gumam Meyrin.

"Baik, tuan. Maafkan saya. Permisi", kata Finnian dan akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Bard, tolong pindahkan kota acar ini!", kata Ciel.

"Baik, tuan", balas Bard.

Finnian berjalan keluar menuju halaman. Langkahnya terasa berat sekali. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Pikirannya kacau karena memikirkan ucapan Ciel tadi. Akhirnya, Finnian memutuskan untuk berbaring di bawah pohon yang terletak di pinggir halaman. Finnian menggigit ilalang yang ia temukan dengan tidak sengaja disampingnya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah langit biru yang luas. Awan-awan sedang menghiasi langit biru dengan manisnya seperti gula-gula. Tapi, Finnian tidak begitu tertarik dengan pemandangan itu. Ia lebih memilih memikirkan perkataan Ciel tadi. Memang menyakitkan, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Hanya diam mematung mendengarkan segala kata-kata pedas dari tuannya tersebut. Sedih. Ya, sangat sedih. Finnian bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tuannya mengakui keberadaannya dan mau berteman dengannya.

"Bodoh.. Aku memang bodoh", gumam Finnian.

"Makhluk macam apa aku ini? Aku berpikiran untuk menjadi temannya tuan muda? Cih… Apa aku sudah gila? Seharusnya aku sadar akan posisiku yang sekarang! Memalukan", kata Finnian membodohi dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi… Seandainya aku boleh memohon, aku ingin sekali supaya tuan muda mengakui keberadaanku. Aku tidak butuh yang lebih besar dari itu. Aku hanya menginginkan supaya tuan muda mau menjadi temanku….", sambung Finnian sambil menutup matanya memimpikan dirinya berteman dengan Ciel.

"Bwah~! Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu sih? Tolol!", Finnian membuka matanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Finnian…?", panggil seseorang.

"Hm? Ada apa Meyrin?", tanya Finnian sambil bangkit dari santainya.

"Um… Masalah yang tadi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Meyrin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Tenang saja. Sudah biasa kok. Hehe", kata Meyrin sambil tersenyum lebar berusaha tegar.

Meyrin hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku kagum padamu Finnian…", kata Meyrin sambil duduk disamping Finnian.

"Hah? Kagum? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku kagum akan ketegaranmu itu"

"Ah, biasa saja kok! Hehehe", Finnian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Aku serius, Finnian. Kau itu sungguh tegar. Walaupun banyak sekali kata-kata pedas dari tuan muda, kau masih mampu untuk tersenyum", kata Meyrin yang seketika membuat Finnian diam membisu *tumben Meyrin bisa serius kayak gitu –kaplaked-*.

Finnian hanya tertunduk menahan air matanya yang hampir saja menetes.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?", Meyrin memutar badannya menghadap ke arah Finnian.

"Tentu. Apa itu?", tanya Finnian dengan nada bingung.

"Tapi, kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, ya?"

"Iya, iya…"

"Apakah kau pernah merasa kesal kepada tuan muda Ciel?"

'DEG….', seketika itu jantung Finnian terasa berhenti berdetak.

Finnian terdiam membisu. Wajah Meyrin berubah menjadi bayangan yang mengerikan dengan pertanyaan yang mengelilinginya pikirannya.

"Finnian~…", panggil Meyrin.

Finnian kembali terdiam. Tidak menghiraukan suara itu. Ya, suara panggilan dari Meyrin yang begitu mengharapkan jawaban dari Finnian.

"HOII, FINNIAN~!", Meyrin menaikkan nada suaranya membuat jantung Finnian kembali berdekup kencang. Bingung. Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Finnian. Bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Ng… Aku… Aku… Tidak pernah kesal dengannya kok. Ehehehe…", kata Finnian dengan tertawa khasnya. Tertawa palsu. Sangat palsu.

"Apa kau yakin?", Meyrin mencoba menggali lebih dalam hati Finnian. Mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban. Sebuah jawaban yang tidak begitu penting bagi Finnian. Namun, sangat berarti bagi Meyrin. Entah kenapa.

"Ya. Aku yakin! Secuil hatipun aku tidak pernah kesal dengan tuan muda!", Finnian kembali tersenyum. Sedangkan hatinya menangis. Merintih kesakitan menahan segala kata perkata yang menusuk bagaikan sebuah belati yang dihujamkan oleh Ciel.

"Oh begitu, ya?"

"Ehehe… Yah, begitulah. Lalu… Apakah kamu pernah kesal dengan tuan muda?", Finnian mencoba melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Terkadang aku kesal dengan tuan muda karena sikap egoisnya itu. Huh! Dia tidak pernah mementingkan perasaan kita!", kata Meyrin dengan santainya.

'Kau benar, Meyrin. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kita. Terutama perasaanku! ', pikir Finnian.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kembali bekerja", kata Finnian sembari ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baik!", balas Meyrin.

Dua gadis itu berjalan masuk menuju manor house Phantomhive. Saat sampai di gerbang manor house tersebut, Finnian menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya dengan begitu beratnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Meyrin yang langsung melirik ke arah Finnian.

"Eng… Tidak kok! Tidak apa-apa", Finnian berjalan mendahului Meyrin untuk menutupi wajah suramnya. Begitu suram.

Setibanya di dapur, Finnian dan Meyrin segera membantu Bard yang selalu saja kerepotan dalam segala hal yang ia kerjakan. Dengan sangat terpaksa *ini bagi Meyrin* dan dengan perasaan senang *kalo ini sih Finnian* mereka membantunya. Tak berapa lama, kepala butler langsung masuk ke dalam dapur dan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya untuk meminta perhatian kepada seluruh pekerja di dapur itu.

"Tuan muda Ciel akan mengadakan pesta penjamuan untuk para tamu ratu *ini Ichimaru ambil dari manga kuro ke 9*. Maka dari itu, kalian harus mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Ini adalah daftar-daftar yang harus kalian persiapkan", kata Sebastian sembari menyodorkan beberapa kertas kepada seluruh pekerja di dapur tersebut.

"Bard, kau adalah penanggung jawab konsumsi dan juga penataan meja makan", Sebastian melirik ke arah Bard yang dari tadi menggigit puntung rokok.

"Iya… Aku tahu!", kata Bard.

"Meyrin, kau penanggung jawab tatanan ruangan dan daftar acara", sambung Sebastian.

"Dan kau, Finnian. Kau penanggung jawab…."

"Kebun! Dia penanggung jawab kebun!", perkataan Sebastian dipotong oleh Ciel.

"Finnian, kau yang harus menata dan menjaga kebersihan halaman depan dan belakang! Jangan sampai membuat tamuku kecewa karena pekerjaanmu yang asal-asalan", kata Ciel, atau lebih tepatnya membentak.

"Baik, tuan", kata Finnian dengan menunduk.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!", kata Ciel lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur dan diikuti oleh Sebastian.

Finnian membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menuju kebun.

"Finnian…! Kau…", panggilan Meyrin berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Finnian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Meyrin. Aku baik-baik saja", kata Finnian tanpa melihat wajahnya ke arah Meyrin. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Meyrin hanya memandang Finnian dengan perasaan miris. Tapi tak semiris hati Finnian.

Pukul 22.30…

Semua pembantu segera menuju kamarnya masing-masing dan bersiap untuk beristirahat. Tak terkecuali Finnian. Namun, dia tidak beristirahat. Dia memandangi bulan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Memandangi bulan dengan perasaan hancur dan hati yang tercabik-cabik. Atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar tercabik-cabik tapi sudah tak tersisa lagi. Perkataan Ciel masih bergeming di kepalanya. Berputar-putar mengelilingi otaknya dan terus menghantuinya. Sakit. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Sangat sakit. Finnian sudah lelah dan cukup tertatih untuk menahan semua ini. Namun apa yang ia bisa lakukan selain…. Menangis? Apakah ia harus berkata yang sesungguhnya kepada tuannya sendiri bahwa ia memiliki impian untuk menjadi sahabat tuannya sendiri? Itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri!

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikanku perasaan untuk menjadi pembantu saja? Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan ini semua! Aku sudah muak! Aku hancur! Selanjutnya apa? Apakah aku akan meninggalkan tuan muda tanpa mengucapkan perasaanku yang hancur ini?', hatinya menjerit.

Finnian memegang jantungnya, atau lebih tepatnya hatinya yang sudah remuk. Pedih. Finnian mencengkeram bajunya, menahan rasa sakit di batinnya ini. Air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Menumpuk menjadi satu untuk melukiskan kehancurannya. Sekuat tenaga Finnian menahan air mata itu supaya tidak jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Namun, hati sudah terlanjur remuk, kesedihan terlanjur membalut hatinya, air mata itu menetes deras membasahi pipi Finnian yang gemetar ditambah pula gemeretak giginya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang bertarung melawan kesedihannya. Sia-sia. Kesedihan dan kehancuranlah yang menang. Finnian menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

'Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh!', pikirnya.

Finnian beranjak ke ranjangnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang rapuh. Dan tangannya dengan bergetar menarik selimut. Suara isakannya masih terdengar. Tapi dia tetap menahannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, bunga mimpi sudah merekah di pikirannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mentari kembali datang dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata. Finnian salah satunya. Matanya menyipit ketika dihadang oleh sinar matahari itu. Menyebalkan. Finnian beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja mengurusi kebun dan segala komponennya. Finnian tersadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang penting, yaitu pesta perjamuan tamu ratu. Dengan gesit, Finnian segera menuju ke halaman depan untuk membersihkan dan merapikan semak-semak yang mengganggu pemandangan itu. Finnian tampak bersemangat walaupun karena insiden tadi malam yang membuatnya terpuruk.

'Aku akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh', tampak wajah yang penuh tekad itu terhias di wajah Finnian. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman melengkung indah diwajahnya.

Sudah 1 jam lebih dia mengurusi taman di manor house phantomhive itu. Tapi dia tak patah semangat walaupun puluhan peluh telah menetes dengan derasnya. Sesekali ia menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya. Hampir 2 jam Finnian mengurusi taman di kediaman Phantomhive ini seorang diri *setdah! Tamannya segeda apaan sih? Apa gak encok thu anak? –slapped-*. Dan akhirnya selesai juga.

"Fiuhh… Akhirnya selesai juga", Finnian menghela nafasnya dan menyeka sisa-sisa keringat yang masih mengalir di keningnya.

"Finnian…..!", panggil Meyrin dari jauh dan sukses membuat Finnian menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?", teriak Meyrin.

"Ya! Ada apa?", Finnian juga menaikkan volume teriakannya.

"Cepatlah kemari! Sebastian menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan para pembantu lainnya"

"Baiklah!", Finnian menggeletakkan gunting rumputnya dan berlari ringan menuju Meyrin.

Mereka berdua langsung menuju dapur dimana Bard dan Sebastian telah menunggu disana. Sesampainya di dapur…

"Finnian, apakah taman sudah beres?", tanya Sebastian tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya! Tentu saja", jawab Finnian penuh semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apakah semua keperluan pesta sudah siap?"

"Sudah!", jawab Meyrin.

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

"Siap dihidangkan!", jawab Bard dengan santai.

"Baiklah. Kalian segera bersiap karena setengah jam lagi tamu-tamu akan datang. Jangan kecewakan tuan muda Ciel", kata Sebastian dan kemudian pergi.

Semua pembantu segera bersiap-siap. Mereka membershikan diri dan menata pakaian mereka sebaik mungkin agar terlihat seperti pembantu berkelas *pembantu aja pake gaya! –taboked*. Finnian masih saja menggunakan kostum hariannya. Toh dia juga tak akan terlihat di pesta itu. Dan juga dia akan dianggap tidak ada di manor house ini.

30 menit kemudian, para tamu datang dan Ciel menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di manor house saya ini. Perkenalkan, saya Ciel Phantomhive. Kepala manor house ini", kata Ciel dan kemudian menyuruh Sebastian mejamu para tamunya.

Sebastian mempersilahkan para tamu untuk masuk ke ballroom dengan penuh kharisma seorang butler berkelas. Tak ayal jika para tamu merasa puas dengan service yang diberikan oleh Sebastian. Meyrin dan Bard sibuk menyambut para tamu pula. Finnian tidak ikut andil dalam hal itu. Dia memilih 'stay' di kamarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengurung diri, karena orang kotor seperti dia tidak akan dibutuhkan untuk menjamu para bangsawan yang sedang berkumpul di ballroom sekarang ini. Berulang kali Finnian menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Mencoba melepaskan beban yang ia rasakan. Tapi tak bisa. Beban itu semakin menubruk batinnya dan membuatnya kembali rapuh. Gelak tawa dan canda dari pesta tersebut tidak ia hiraukan. Ia menganggap itu hanya angin ribut yang mengusiknya. Lalu? Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Menangis lagi dan menyesali kehidupannya sekarang? Atau memaki-maki diri sendiri di malam yang penuh dengan kegundahan yang tertumpuk di hatinya?

Finnian menekuk kakinya sehingga menyentuh dadanya, dan dia menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding kamarnya yang dingin. Ingin sekali rasanya membenturkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku ingin berteman dengan tuan muda Ciel, aku menjadi seperti ini? Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Sekarang siapa yang salah, ha?', Finnian melingkari tangannya di kakinya dan menyenderkan kepalanya tepat di lututnya *bisa bayangin posisinya gak?*.

Malam semakin larut. Sedikit demi sedikit suasana di ballroom sedikit tenang, tapi tak setenang hati seorang Finnian. Finnian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bola matanya hanya menatap lurus. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Lelah. Finnian sudah lelah merasakan sakit ini. Matanya seakan memerintahkannya untuk segera tidur. Finnian hanya pasrah saat matanya mulai mengatup. Malam kian larut. Finnian tidur dengan tenang. Melepaskan segala bebannya untuk sementara. Ya, hanya untuk malam ini saja. Mimpi segera menjalar ke otak Finnian. Kumpulan fantasi dalam tidur Finnian akan tercipta disana. Dan akhirnya, Finnian memulai mimpinya.

'Finnian…. Bangunlah! Kau tak ingin aku sendirian menikmati pemandangan ini kan?', tampak seorang bocah yang terlihat samar-samar dimimpinya.

'Hei, Finnian! Bangunlah! Disini indah sekali', bocah itu kembali memanggil nama Finnian.

'Aduh, Finnian! Kau tidak dengar, ya? Ayolah!', bocah itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Finnian.

'Tu… Tu… Tuan muda?', Finnian menjawabnya.

'Jangan panggil aku tuan muda! Panggil aku Ciel saja! Aku kan temanmu sekarang!'

'Ci… Ciel..?', Finnian kembali tertatih.

'Ayo, Finnian!', bocah itu pergi meninggalkan Finnian.

'Tu… Tunggu, Ciel…!', Finnian berteriak. Tapi bocah itu tidak menghiraukannya.

'Tunggu….!', Finnian kembali berteriak dan bocah itu pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat indah.

"CIELLLL!", Finnian terbangun dan tak terasa keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Mimpi apa itu?", Finnian bergumam.

Finnian menghela nafasnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Kali ini ia mimpi itu semakin memburuk dan menghantui pikirannya.

"Tidak… Tidak, Tuan Muda!", Finnian gelisah.

"Tuan Muda Ciel….", Finnian kembali bergejolak. Dan, akhirnya dia tenang juga.

Keesokan harinya, Finnian bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan bersiap untuk membereskan ballroom.

"Ya ampun… Ruangan ini tampak kacau sekali", kata Finnian setelah melihat kondisi ballroom yang kotor dan penuh dengan botol wyne yang kosong.

Finnian menyapu ballroom dan membereskan botol-botol wyne yang kosong. Dia membersihkan ballroom dengan semangat *ballroom di manor house-nya Phantomhive gede banget lho!*. Saat sedang asik-asiknya membersihkan ballroom, Finnian terkejut karena kehadiran dari butler kesayangan Ciel. Sebastian menghela nafasnya.

"He? Ada apa, Sebastian? Sepertinya kamu sedang gelisah?", tanya Finnian sambil terus menyapu lantai.

"Tuan muda Ciel sakit", jawab Sebastian.

"Apa? Sakit katamu? Sakit apa?", Finnian melirik Sebastian dengan tatapan panik.

"Demam. Aku akan menghubungi dokter", Sebastian pergi meninggalkan Finnian.

Finnian masih saja panik dan bingung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan saat kondisi seperti ini? Akhirnya, Finnian bergegas membersihkan ballroom dan menuju kamar Ciel. Sesampainya di kamar Ciel, Finnian hanya mematung disana. Dia mencoba meraih slot pintu kamarnya itu, tapi tangannya sangat berat dan bergetar. Gemuruh detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Pertarungan dengan hati dan pikiranpun dimulai. Finnian mencoba untuk pergi dari situ namun hatinya seperti mengekangnya. Pikirannya pun tak mau kalah. Otaknya terus membuka memori-memori pahit yang ia alami saat bertemu dengan Ciel. Memori yang membuat dirinya terluka. Takut. Itulah perasaan yang rasakan.

"Jika kau ingin masuk, masuk saja", tiba-tiba Sebastian sudah berada di samping Finnian.

"Eh, Sebastian! Kau mengagetkanku lagi!", Finnian mengelus dadanya.

"Tampaknya kau ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Masuk saja. Apa yang kau takutkan?", tanya Sebastian.

"Ah, tidak kok. Tidak usah. Aku pergi saja…", Finnian pergi meninggalkan Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya angkat bahu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Ciel dengan menyisakan celah di pintunya. Finnian menoleh ke belakang dan melihat celah di pintu kamar Ciel. Terbesit di benak Finnian untuk mengintip melalui celah, namun dirinya menolak dengan keras. Tapi akhirnya, Finnian mendekati pintu kamar Ciel dan mulai mengintip melalui celah tersebut.

"Saya sudah menghubungi dokter dan mungkin beliau akan datang sebentar lagi", kata Sebastian samar-samar.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Oh iya, bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk pergi ke pesta yang diadakan Soma?"

"Tapi, tuan. Siapa yang akan merawat anda?"

"Tenanglah. Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Lebih baik kau menggantikanku agar Soma tidak kecewa"

"Tapi, tuan…"

"Ini perintah!"

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian hanya menghela nafas dan mematuhi segala perintah bocchannya ini.

Finnian masih saja mengintip dari celah itu. Telinganya dia gunakan dengan maksimal agar bisa menangkap segala pembicaraan tersebut. Namun sial. Finnian secara tidak sengaja mendorong pintu kamar tersebut cukup keras.

"BLAAAMMM~!", suara pintu tersebut.

Ciel memicingkan matanya sembari bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tersebut. Ciel-pun membuka pintu tersebut, dan…..

Bersambung di chapter 2! ^^

Fiuh… Chapter 1 selesai! Kepanjangan, ya? Awalnya sih mau di bikin Oneshoot aja, tapi karena gak kelar-kelar kalo Oneshoot alias kepanjangan dan authornya juga males-malesan, mendingan di jadiin in-progress aja *a.k.a berchapter-chapter*. Ichimaru bakalan update kalo R&R-nya udah banyak! Wah, bahasanya kurang puitis ya? Maklum, maklum… Ichimaru gak pinter bikin majas!

Yak, mohon bantuannya dan idenya, ya? Maklum, Ichimaru lagi kritis ide. Arigatou, minna-san…

R&R, C&C, review, de es beh please…. *puppy eyes*


End file.
